Impossible and Far from Home
by loonylovegood3225
Summary: Anna was an odd one, everyone agreed. She always had her head in the clouds, and dreamed of far off places. She dreamed of impossible places that didn't exist. So when she went missing nobody questioned it. She was bound to run off eventually. What everyone didn't know was that she did go where she always dreamed of, impossible as it may be. Rated teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **First, to all** _ **Hardest Job in the World**_ **and** _ **Comeback of the Titans**_ **readers who were hoping for an update at last and are now both angry and disappointed with me at the moment: I am very sorry. And I hate when writers do the whole "I'm not giving up on the other stories, but this one** _ **had**_ **to be written" but… I'm not giving up on the other stories, this one just** _ **had**_ **to be written. Summer's here and I promise to do some updating on my very neglected stories.**

 **Second of all, to those who just found this on the Young Dracula category and decided to give it a go: welcome. I just found YD on Amazon prime and finished the five short seasons in a snap. So what does any logical obsession prone fangirl do? Continue on to our own little corner of the net to find a fanfiction. Except there isn't enough YD fanfics to sustain me, and there is absolutely no fan in the fandom stories, which are a personal favorite of mine. So you want something done, you have to do it yourself. I hope you enjoy.**

 **And lastly, I'm sorry this is such a long author's note, I swear not all of them will be this long. If you read this to the very end: kudos to you, you're a much more put together human being than I am. If you enjoyed this, hated it with a passion, or have any questions for me, please comment, I love feedback! If you like what you see *wink wink* follow!**

 **Thanks, enjoy,**

 **LoonyLovegood.**

All my life I've been the oddity, lost in my own little reality that no one else understands. I lived in a small little farm town. You know the type; everybody knows everybody else and could probably tell you what every citizen of that rural population had for dinner last night. Well that was home. There, nothing ever changed, nobody had grandiose plans for the future. Everyone planned to marry one of the same people we had grown up with and settle down taking over the family business, whether that be the family farm or the town diner like myself. I however, disliked the idea of having my whole life plotted out for me, and often followed my own road map. I also preferred to have my head in the clouds and my personality firmly childish. All of those traits ended with me being labeled as the black sheep in the town and old ladies tutting at my every action. I was seventeen and supposed to be taking over responsibility of the family diner in a year.

I didn't really mind all that much though. I found solitude from the reality of life within the wonder of fiction. From books, to TV shows, I buried myself in them all. The plots were my world, and the characters my friends and family. It wasn't long until I found Young Dracula; I instantly fell in love. It inspired me how Vladimir had done what he always dreamed of and accomplished things his own way despite everyone's disapproval. He helped create his own version of the world he was forced into and never wanted to be in, and that gave me hope that I could do the same.

So I decided to carve my own way in the world. I couldn't live in the fictional world the Draculas inhabit, though I longed for such a thing, but I didn't have to inhabit a world that I was unhappy in. I planned to travel the world and settle into a new life that was all my own. I had applied to several different colleges and was pleasantly shocked to see that I had received a full ride scholarship to study ancient religions and archeology abroad at the Cambridge University. I never told anybody, afraid that they would try to stop my travels before they even begun.

It was just a week before my flight left for Cambridge and I was pacing the length of my small,minimalistic bedroom, trying to plan out how to break it to my parents that I was leaving. Most of my things had already been packed away in boxes that were stacked precariously in random spots throughout the room, ready to ship to my new dorm. But I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, I was too preoccupied with the issue at hand. I blame this little fact, for me not noticing the creepy old dude standing in the middle of the room until I almost walked into him.

"Holy schist!" I yelped, skittering backwards. The man was nearly completely see-through. He had long white hair, and an old dusty robe that looked like it hadn't been taken off since the seventeenth century. I instantly recognized him as the grand high vampire from Young Dracula.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut tight enough that light spots appeared in my vision. When I opened them again, the man was gone.

I sighed a breath of relief and turned around to continue my pacing, only to come face to face with the old vampire again. "Okay Anna," I muttered to myself. "Maybe you shouldn't be heading to Cambridge, I think you're losing it."

"No, Anna Duval" The man said in a dramatic tone. "You are not dreaming, nor hallucinating. You are needed in another realm, the chosen one needs your guidance though he does not know it yet"

"Wait? Do you mean Vlad? I don-" but before I could finish my sentence, The guy was gone once again. All of a sudden my vision blurred around the edges and everything went black.

When I woke up, the first thing I registered was the smell of smoke. I slowly cracked open my eyes, ready to drag myself out of bed to fix one of my little sister's culinary experiments gone wrong. The second thing I noticed was that I most certainly was not at home. I was in some sort of archway that led to a beautiful sunlit courtyard, and I momentarily wondered if I had passed out on some sort of stroll at Cambridge. I was so busy taking in my surroundings, that I didn't notice I wasn't alone until my companion started patting himself down rigorously, cursing the entire time. When he turned to look at me, I saw his face properly for the first time. It was Vladimir Dracula.

I let out a little squeak of surprise and place my head in between my knees.

"This isn't happening. I've gone nuts. The stress has gotten to be too much and I've lost it. Just before I was getting out of that stupid town. I go and lose it." I mutter to myself, tugging at my hair.

"What are you talking about? Look I'm sorry if I scared you, really. I don't know what you saw, but I can explain." Vlad said, slightly panicked. He slowly moved toward me "My name is Vladimir Count, what's yours?"

I laughed manically. "No you're not real, none of this is real. I know Young Dracula's a fictional program. So you're either Gerran Howell and this is a really cruel joke that I do not find funny in the least, or I've gone nuts and am hallucinating Vladimir Dracula. Then again, I suppose it's not the worst psychotic delusion one could have…" by now I was rambling.

A look of shock crossed Vlad's face. "How do you know my real name?" The look of shock was replaced by a mixture of horror and anger. " Are you a slayer?" He demanded.

"Oh my chuck! How could I not know I was going to have a psychotic break isn't that something that you would-" I was cut off by his cold fingers wrapping around my shoulders. He shook my harshly. I wasn't an expert, but I was pretty sure my delusion wouldn't touch me. "Holy Hera this is real? But, how? But, what, who,-"

He again cut me off, this time silencing me with a glare. "Who are you? Are you a slayer?" He asked tersely.

"No?" I squeaked.

"Then who are you? How do you know I'm a Dracula?"

"I'm Anna Duval, and that's a long story…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello boys and girls! Okay… so I might be paying a bit more attention to this fic than the others and I'm truly sorry. Well, no I'm not. This fic is way too fun to write on. Besides, I haven't gotten barely any feedback, good or bad. So I'm taking that as a lethargic** _ **meh**_ **from you people. I love this fic and I will write the hecky padalecki out of it. Whether anybody reads it or not.**

 **Response to my first and only piece of feedback: Thank you** _ **Big Fan**_ **for commenting. You truly are one of my favorite people!**

 **So here we are,**

 **LoonyLovegood.**

The next several minutes were a bit of a blur- Literally. Before I could stop shaking enough to think of what to say, I was in what I recognized as the dining room slash throne room in the living space above Garside grange school.

"Dad, I think you should come down here." Vlad said with only a barely louder tone than his usual speech.

I blinked and before me stood Keith-Lee Castle in all of his inappropriate leather pants glory. But, it wasn't Keith-Lee Castle, I had to remind myself. Judging by the oblivious way he was ranting with his fangs fully extended, and the way he still managed to look like a petulant child through his rage; the man before me was definitely the infamous Count Dracula.

"What the blood and garlic are you doing waking me from my slumber boy?" He whined. "What could be so bloody important that it couldn't wait? That dratted McCauley woman has kept me in her office running through reports for the entire afternoon. If her beautiful neck wasn't so tantalizing, I would-" He cut off from his complaining as he finally noticed that there was another person in the room. "Why Vladdy!" he exclaimed, his mood swing leaving me confused. "Why didn't you tell me you lured a breather here for me? I never turn down a hot meal."

The vampire bared his fangs in a surprisingly menacing grin. I had never before thought of the Count as terrifying before. Childish, yes. But no matter how hard he tried to be a ruthless villain, I always saw him as a big softie.

I certainly didn't think that way when he started advancing on me with those fangs that looked a lot sharper in real life. I winged away from him, cowering behind Vlad.

"Dad," Vlad sighed tiredly. "People are friends not food, remember?"

The Count scowled. "Well then what is she doing here if not to eat?"

"She claims she's not a slayer, but she knew us Dad, the real us." Vlad replied concerned.

"I'm not a slayer I swear!" I cried. "Just let me explain!"

The Count sighed exasperatedly. "Then pray do tell, how could you possibly know us?"

Everything jumbled out of my mouth in a rush. "I know this all sounds very Doctor Who, but I'm from a parallel universe where you people are part of a television show called Young Dracula. It's about Vladimir Dracula and his struggles as the son of the famous Count Dracula."

After a moment of silence, the Count started to laugh. "And I'm supposed to believe this ridiculous tale? She's obviously a slayer out for our ashes. I say we get rid of her." He flashed his fangs again.

"Wait!" I yelped. "What if I could prove it to you?"

The Count snickered. "Be my guest, slayer. I do enjoy some entertainment before dinner."

"What is the most current thing that's happened? Where's Ingrid?" I asked, trying to get a baseline on where in the series they were.

The Count hissed in disdain. "That little traitor got what she deserved. She's ash along with my beloved castle."

"Alright! Season three episode one." I sighed in relief. That was my favorite episode, I knew it better than any other part of the season. "Count, you first. One of your favorite accomplishments was when you called Magda fat during one of your duels with the garlic pistols."

He scoffed nervously so I continued. "You kept one of your favorite drawings that Ingrid gave you. She drew her fangs bigger than yours, you were proud, though you'd never admit it."

"Ridiculous!" he exclaimed shiftily.

In my frustration, I was no longer scared. I stomped up to him, and glared into his pale blue eyes. "Sally Giles" I said quietly.

His mouth dropped open, and his hands flew around, rushing me towards an empty room the entire time.

"How do you know that name?" He asked harshly.

"She's Vlad's mum, his real mum." I replied. The Count stumbled back in shock. "Don't worry" I continued "I won't tell him yet, he isn't ready. It would ruin everything if he knew now. But be warned; he will find out eventually Count Dracula."

He slumped in defeat. "I know, but not yet right?" He asked pleadingly. "I still have my Vladdy for a little while longer?"

I nodded silently, and headed back into the throne room without a word. Leaving behind a very broken Count.

****************************** **I was going to end it here, but I figured that was wayyyy too short of a chapter so… here we are. You're welcome.***************************************

As I entered, I found Vlad sitting at the dining table, staring into space. I expected him to still be leery of me and my story, instead he had a face of defeat instead of suspicion. He noticed my look of curiosity, and replied with a quick glance at the Count, whose entrance into the throne room was uncommonly quiet and lacked in its usual grandness, that signaled that he didn't want to speak of it in front of his father. I silently gave a nod and sat myself down in the seat next to his.

"I'm assuming this means that you believe my story?" A sudden realization that Vlad could have heard the Count and I's conversation with his vampire hearing popped into my head. "You weren't eavesdropping were you Vlad?"

He looked at me in surprise. "I don't know. You know me better than I know myself probably. Does that sound like something I would do?"

I thought for a minute. "Not now. When you were younger, definitely. But you're too moral for that sort of thing. Besides the count may be a fool in most thing, though he pretends otherwise, but he has been too cautious with certain secrets to accidentally have you hear it now. Don't worry, as much as he wants to protect you, you'll find out when the time is right. Just don't push the matter."

He nodded. "Thanks, I guess. Though I don't know I'm as moral as you think I am. I'd like to talk to you though, I think there's things you can help me with."

I glanced at the Count, he barely seemed to register what was going on around him. Renfield tried to fan him, but was batted away impatiently. I agreed and followed Vlad to the stairs.

When we arrived at his room, I sat on the couch and waited for Vlad to speak. He didn't. Instead he paced the length of his room, just slightly quicker than breather pace.

"So what proved to you that I'm telling the truth? Something has to tip you to that conclusion." I prompted.

He stopped his pacing. "I assume you know about the Grand High Vampire right?" he asked. When I nodded he continued. "Well, I was visited by his ghost. The first time in years. He told me things. That you were telling the truth."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'things'? What else did he tell you?"

"Anna…"

"What else did he tell you?" I pressed.

He paused, but pushed on when I sent him my best warning glare. "He called you _vidisti et futura et praeterita._ "

"The beholder of future and past." I translated quietly. I silently thanked my past self for wanting to learn latin to help her in her studies, not that _this_ is exactly what I had in mind.

Vlad nodded. "I don't know what it means though, you know how the Grand High Vampire is about answering questions."

"You're telling me." I muttered, then explained. "He's the one who brought me here. I guess we sort of know why now; obviously there is some sort of legend connected to the chosen one including this _vidisti et futura et praeterita_ he mentioned. Though I don't know how it could possibly be me, I'm an absolute nobody from a small town nobody's even heard of in Colorado. I'm certainly not what one would describe as 'all powerful' or 'mystical'. According to everyone I've ever met, I wouldn't even be described as interesting." I blushed awkwardly at the end of my rant. "Sorry, I'm rambling again. I'm just…. I'm very confused." I sighed frustratedly.

At that a look of sympathy appeared on Vlads face. He sat down on the couch next to me. "I know, but we'll figure it out. You're not the only one freaked out by this; I'm pretty sure you're the only one in existence to shut Dad up." He smiled a little at that. It faded off his face as he continued. "And I have only just met you, but whatever's happening, I think you a good person. So don't sell yourself short, the Grand High Vampire must've known who to steal from that dimension." The smile returned. I liked that, it made his face look a lot younger and brightened it all the way to his eyes. "Besides," he lightly bumped me with his shoulder. "Who would have thought the only Dracula in the clan to not want to be a blood sucking fiend would end up being the most powerful one of them all?"

"You don't drink blood." I laughed. "And maybe that's why you are the chosen one. I know you've been thinking about that." He shifted awkwardly. "But that's for another time, I can see there's something else. What's up?"

"It's Ingrid... she's in trouble I think…." He hesitated.

"You're getting visions of her getting chased by slayers." I finished.

"Yeah, I was just going to get packed and find her when I found you."

"Well, the sunlight can only lead to disaster, and I can tell you that you get caught by Miss Mcauley. She'll think you're running away and bring you right back inside." I said apologetically.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "That's just great. How am I supposed to help her then? I know she's evil, but she's my sister and I have to save her."

"I know." I smiled sadly at him. " And you know what you have to do to get out of here, right?" I pushed gently. He looked confused, so I sighed and took a leaf out of zoltan's book. "It's small, and black, and rhymes with hat?"

Realization dawned on his face. "No, no way. You know I don't want to do anything vampiric, and you know why. I don't want to hurt anyone. What if…"

"That won't-" I started, but then realized he couldn't hear me, he was having another vision. He tilted sideways. I managed to catch him before he could knock me over, but then he was leaning heavily into my side. I blushed and pushed at him gently in an attempt to remove myself from this awkward situation, but he was a dead weight in my arms and my small stature couldn't lift him.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, he stirred. When he realized his position he looked highly embarrassed and probably would have blushed as well if not for the lack of blood running through his veins.

He stood up and faced me. "I know where she is. I can find her."

After Vlad dressed and prepared, Zoltan joined us. He gave his advice, then joined me as we watched Vlad stand in the window, readying himself for the transformation. Just as he raised his hands and closed his eyes, Renfield wheeled in his trolley for dinner.

"Good evening sir. What you like for-" just then Vlad transformed and flapped his wings.

"Great job Vlad!" I smiled. "And I think you make a very handsome bat." I teased.

"Don't stop flapping!" Zoltan added as Vlad swooped out the window. Then turned to Renfield, who stood frozen in place. "Did you see that?" He asked the servant. "Vlad turned into a bat."

I winced in sympathy as Renfield hit the floor in a faint.


End file.
